Quest For the Missing Socks!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor's socks have vanished!


The Professor was in a state. His socks were gone. Gone. As in disappeared.  
Where could they be? How did they just vanish? He distinctly remembered putting them out on his bed before he went to shower. They were there with the rest of his clothes. That he was sure of.

When he returned from using the shower that he so brilliantly designed by the way, he found his socks were nowhere to be found. All of them. Not just one pair. They were all gone. Poof. Vanished. Disappeared.

The Professor dressed in his usual beige pants and blue shirt. But his socks His beloved socks were gone. Reluctantly he shoved his bare feet into his blue tennis shoes.  
This was a mystery and he was going to solve it.

The Professor sat at his table thinking it through logically as was his way of dealing with a problem. He knew that Mary Ann and Ginger had been doing laundry that morning.  
Ginger had come around and collected his saying she would be more than happy to clean his clothes as well. What difference did it make, they had a lot of laundry to tend to anyway. He was grateful for this offer and gladly accepted it.

The movie star had taken his bag of dirty laundry and added to the other one she had. Then she left the hut.

It was then that he had laid out his clean clothes on his bed and then went off to use the shower. Now he returns and for some reason or another his socks vanished. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Leaving the hut, he decided to start with Ginger. He located her outside the girls hut and appeared to be weaving together some kind of wreath from flowers.

"Ginger." He said as he approached her. "I have a question to ask you."  
"Okay." Ginger said as she concentrated on her work. "What is it?"  
"My socks have seemed to have vanished. They were on my bed earlier and now they are gone. And I found that all my other socks have disappeared as well. Do you know anything about this?"

The actress looked up at him with an innocent expression. "Why no Professor I haven't the slightest idea what could have happened to your socks."  
The academic studied her face and could detect a slight hint of glee in her eyes.  
"Ginger are you telling me the truth?" He asked directly.  
"Professor!' She said in a scandalized voice. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Roy Hinkley pondered this. Would Ginger lie? She was normally a truthful person. How could he tell? Asking her direct questions wasn't going to get him anywhere. There had to be someway of getting the truth out of the redhead.

He thought about this more. What tactic should he use? Something that Ginger would respond to. In fact, the more he thought the more he wondered…what tactic would Ginger herself use? The answer came to him. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

This was not something he had done in a long time but he recalled the last time had pretty good results. Surely she would come clean then.  
The Professor took a hold of Ginger's arm and lifted her up from the chair she was sitting in.

"What on Earth are you…" Ginger gulped as she was pulled closer to him and then…it happened. Something that happened only one time before that she found absolutely irresistible. The Professor bent his head down into the crook of her neck and began to sniff her perfume.

Tingles went up Ginger's spine as she felt his breath against her skin. "Professor." She said in a meek voice.  
"What have you done with my socks Ginger?" He asked his face still in her neck.  
"I….I…Professor…" She closed her eyes. "Professor.."  
"Tell me what you have done with my socks." He said as his lips barely touched her soft skin.

Ginger thought she was going to explode. Her hand clutched his shoulder and she sighed enjoying the emotions running through her.  
"Ginger…my socks…what have you done with them?" The academic questioned again moving to the other side of her neck.  
The redhead could no longer contain herself. "I….I….asked Gilligan to….take them…and hide them in….his and the Skipper's hut…"

The Professor let go and took off in the direction of the said hut.  
Ginger stood there bewildered. How in the world did he know that was her weakness?  
And how could she make him do that again!


End file.
